A Flash of a Wykkyd, Jinxed Love
by Cosmic Ballerina
Summary: Jinx sees Kid Flash and Argent kissing. Her heart now shattered, she goes to Paris and unfreezes her former teammates. Though one seems to be nor than just that. When the H.I.V.E recruit a new member, what will Beast Boy think? Will a rocky love be restored. But what if Kid Flash didn't cheat on Jinx...
1. Leaving Flash for something Wykkyd

**(BTY, Things Change never happened.)**

* * *

'I'm bad luck. Good was never an option for me.' Jinx's previous thoughts kept her wondering.

'Jinx,' Kyd asked one after our foiled heist at the museum, 'are you okay?'  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.  
'No you're not' he replied.  
"Look. It's nothing." She was about to turn away when he grabbed her shoulder.  
'You know you can't lie to me. What's wrong?'  
"It's Kid Flash. He confuses me. Does he like me? Or does he want to lock me up? And then he annoys me like hell with his damn ego."  
'If he's that big of of a problem, why not hex him into oblivion?'  
"Good idea. I'm defiantly considering that ."

"Jinx, you okay?" Asked Kid Flash.  
"No I'm not. Being a hero is killing me. Bye!" And with that, I left.

* * *

I was frozen.  
My powers useless.  
And there she comes, Jinx, the one who cursed me to this icy prison.  
I try to figure out why she returned as she walks over to me.  
I feel the ice melt around my body.  
'Jinx, I ask what happened. I thought you were with the titans.'  
"I left. Now come on we have to free the others."  
I nodded as I unfroze Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy, and See-More. Once unfrozen, they starred. But not at me, at Jinx.  
"Traitor!" Gizmo accuses.  
"Who just unfroze you?" Jinx asked. Her eyes started to glow.  
"Heh, heh, never mind."  
"That's what I thought." She said. "Now c'mon I heard that the museum just got a new jewel collection."

* * *

One minute we're dating, and the next she leaves?! I love her more than anything. How could she leave me like this.?  
"Kid Flash, the Hive Five are robbing a bank. I don't know how their unfrozen. But they are." Robin Reported, "We need your help. And Jinx's help to. Their her old team, she probably knows the best way to take them down."  
"Jinx can't help us." Flash said quietly.  
"Why?" Demanded Robin.  
"Because she's gone."  
"Dead? Or she left." Asked Boy wonder.  
"She left." I'm sorry Kid Flash, but if she decided to go back to being a criminal we still have to take her and her team down." "No. Robin, you don't understand why she left." "Well, why did she leave?" Asked Robin in his monotone voice. "Because of me. I tore her away from her team. I ruined her chances with Madame Rouge. I destroyed her home and base. I don't deserve her. And she left me." Flash admitted sadly.

"Still. She's a criminal. Now come on, you'll find someone else."  
"Robin, you're heartless, but I'll do it anyway. Maybe I'll be able to talk some sense into Jinx."

* * *

'Jinx?' Asked Kyd  
"Yes?"  
'Why did you come back?'  
"Kyd, I can't tell you without tears coming, and the others will think less of me if I cry. And they still don't seem to trust me fully."  
' I understand. Can I enter your mind instead?'  
Jinx nodded.

There they were. My best friend and boyfriend. Kissing.  
"Perfect." Argent said after.  
My heart broke.  
A couple minutes later Kid Flash came in and asked If I was okay.  
'No I'm not. Being a hero is sickening. See ya!' And with that I left.

* * *

"Hey, Argent, can you help me with Jinx's surprise. Apparently tomorrow's her birthday."  
"Sure." The goth replied.  
So he showed her all his plans. And she thought they were awesome.  
"And the last part is I kiss her and tell her happy birthday and that I love her. And um, well could I try it out with you, ya know to make sure it's right?"  
"Alright."  
And then they kissed, so passionately that Argent actually, well, liked it.

* * *

'Jinx, I'm sorry he hurt you like that. I swear I'll never hurt you like that if you give me a chance.'  
"Kyd?"  
What I mean to say is well I-I love you. Kyd blushed.  
"I love you too." She said. And to her surprise he embraced her into a hug.  
The on,y thing was that a certain speedster was watching. One in a spandex. One with those blue eyes and red hair. One named Kid Flash.  
"Jinx?"  
"K-Kid Flash? Why are you spying on me?"  
"Why did you leave? I thought you loved me? What did I did I do wrong?"  
"You cheated on me! And with my best friend!"  
"What the-Oh, you saw that? I was just asking her to see if well, um, you would like the surprise I had for you."  
As much as she hated it, she knew he was telling the truth. And he was.  
"Kid Flash, I believe you, but I can't leave my team and I've already moved on." And with that Kyd Wykkyd and her teleported away...

"Hey, um Argent, I've got a problem. A big one."  
"Yeah, what?"  
"I figured out why Jinx left. She saw you and I kissing and got the wrong idea."  
"Damn. How you gonna get out of this one spandex boy?"  
"I don't know. And don't call me that."  
"Whatever SpandexBoy."

'Jinx I saw how you looked at Kid Flash. You love him. And if you want to leave the H.I.V.E. I understand.'  
"Kyd Wykkyd don't you ever think that again!" Jinx yelled. "I will always love you."  
'As will I.'  
And of course once again they kissed. So passionately it made a certain boy-genius want to barf. (And I think he did.)

"Jinx, I love you. Why can't it be like before?"  
"Well maybe because before you didn't go around kissing my best friend!"  
"Jinx, please,"  
"Don't you try that 'join the good side crap.' Because I'm not interested!"  
"Jinx. Can't you see I love you?"  
"Oh I can see, it's just I don't return the affection!"  
"Jinx. If that's the way you want it, then fine. I'll leave, but I'll never move on." And with that, once again, he left.  
'Jinx,' Kyd Wykkyd asked, 'are you okay?'  
"I guess. It's just I really did crush him, didn't I?"  
'You did. But it doesn't matter, he doesn't deserve you'  
"You're right. But still, I need some time alone."  
'Alright.'And he teleported out.

"Vell, vell, vell now vho do ve 'ave here?" The devious voice of Madame Rouge cut in.  
"You!"  
"Yes me. Now vhere is ze kid flash?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Oh yes you do. I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." She said as she pulled out the level four containment field and turned it on.  
"Ugh! I'll never tell!" Jinx said. But Madame Rouge just cranked it higher. Eventually the pain was too much.  
"Jinx!" Kid Flash cried.  
"Aha! I knew you vould come if I hurt her. But you're too late." She said, turning off the containment field.  
Kid Flash watched as Jinx's lifeless body sank to the ground.  
"No. Jinx. No." He said stroking her hair.  
'What Happened?' Kyd Wykkyd growled.  
"Madame Rouge killed her."  
She will be avenged.


	2. A Rocky Love Restored

'H.I.V.E five rob em blind!' Kyd Wykkyd called to his team.  
"Hey Billy, what do ya think?" Called one of the numerous Billys.  
"I think it looks mighty fine Billy."  
"It would be mighty fine if you returned it too. Titans Go," Called Boy Wonder.

Beast Boy had Kyd pinned. Kyd knew he had to get out of this some how. Then he remembered the H.I.V.E's newest member.  
'Oh Beast Boy, you wouldn't hurt me. Would you? What would Terra say?'  
"What does Terra have to do with it?" Beast Boy asked angrily.  
'Well why don't you ask her. Terra, why don't you come out?' Kyd asked grinning evilly.  
A girl with blond hair and blue eyes came out wearing a black tee with denim shorts and knee high boots.  
"Terra!?" A confused Beast Boy asked. "How are you alive? Why are you with the H.I.V.E?"  
"Kyd Wykkyd reanimated me. And no one would take me in except for the H.I.V.E." She replied. "Sorry Beast Boy. I didn't want to do this."  
Beast Boy's world turned black as Terra used her powers to knock him unconscious.

"Ugh! What happened?" Asked Beast Boy as he woke up.  
"You were knocked unconscious. The H.I.V.E got away." Cyborg replied.  
"And Terra?"  
"Terra looked kinda sad after knocking you unconscious. But she fought the rest of us as if it were normal."

"Beast Boy? Beast boy can you come to your window?" A voice whispered. A voice that could only belong to one person. Terra.  
"Terra? Why did you go to them?! I would have accepted you! I wouldn't let them mistreat you! Why?" Beast boy asked.  
"Like I said I owe Kyd! But, I still love you. And he never said I couldn't visit you. So I thought I'd stop by."  
"The why'd you hit me with that pebble."  
"I had to. It was the only way to keep Kyd from hurting you. He's really mad at Kid Flash for letting Jinx die, and he thought hurting you, one of Kid Flash's closest friends, would be a small form of revenge. But I kinda told him I'd do it for him. So he wouldn't kill you.  
"Oh, Terra." And he embraced her in a kiss so passionate and filled with love. And the best part was that the lovers had no problems or cares.  
For now anyway.  
Because a certain older brother with strawberry blond hair and green eyes was watching. One who was looking for his little sister.

"Terra, my little sis already has a boyfriend. Does she even remember me?" Geo Force muttered under his breath sadly. "Terra, how I've missed you so."

"Beast Boy. I think I see someone." Terra said, looking closer. She gasped.  
"Geo-Force?"  
"Terra?"  
"Geo-Force what are you doing here?" Terra asked.  
"Who is he? You know him?" Beast Boy questioned.  
"I came to bring you home."  
"WHAT!? She isn't going anywhere with you! Are you working for Slade?"  
"Beast Boy calm down, he's my brother. And Geo-Force, as much as I'd love to go home, I can't. But, maybe you could stay here."  
"Wait he's your brother?"  
"Terra I'd love to, but as heir to the throne of Markovia, I can't. But I can still visit you."  
"Okay, but you should go."  
"Alright." And he teleported off.  
"Since when can he teleport." Terra muttered under her breath.  
"So, your going back to the H.I.V.E.?"  
"No. I want to stay with you. Because, well, I love you."  
"I love you too."

The end


End file.
